Don't Wanna Try
by VeNtiNo
Summary: Lily thinks the world of him while his world revolves around her. She has a burning passion for him while James carries a passionate torch for her. Suddenly, the flames are drenched in a wave of contempt, jealousy and the issue of trust.


**Don't Wanna Try**

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize. What you _do _recognize is all mine, my co-author and her muses. Even the two songs featured here are not mine, for heaven's sake! Credits to the composers and singers of the song. Any brands of any sort are just there for the purpose of elaboration (read: making the story longer).

**Summary: **Lily thinks the world of him while his world revolves around her. She has a burning passion for him while James carries a passionate torch for her. Suddenly, the flames are drenched in a wave of contempt, jealousy and the issue of trust. 

**A/N (Please read): **Oh. My. God. How long has it been since I last updated _anything?! Wow, I feel sooo extremely bad! I will try my best to update my other L/J fic, but in the meantime, I came up with this new one with one of my good friends. She thought about it after listening to the song 'Don't Wanna Try' by Frankie J and it just progressed from there. I know that some of the facts in this story is inconsistent with what JK Rowling has written, but hey, it's my fiction. I can do whatever I want! Enjoy!!_

*****

            The billowing steam, hooting of the owl and the blowing of the whistle to signify that there was only 15 minutes left before the train departed only added to the cacophony of what was Platform 9 ¾ on September the 1st. All around the sight of parents comforting the first years, old friends meeting up after the holidays and endless trunks ready to be hauled up the train greeted the commoner.

            As he crossed the barrier that separated the Wizarding and Muggle world, James Potter immediately saw his group of friends catching up with other. With his sparkling chocolate brown eyes, boyish good-looks and floppy locks that always seem to make him look like he just rolled out of bed, girls fell left, right and centre over this particular prefect. With his charismatic personality (and a slight arrogant air to boot), he was a lethal combination of brains and brawn. He strode over to his partners-in-crime, infamously known as The Marauders. 

            "James, mate, I thought you weren't gonna make it," his second-in-command, Sirius Black said, grinning. Exceptionally good-looking, he towered in at 6'2, as is James. He was the biggest flirt to come by in Hogwarts and he relished the fact by being seen in the company of a different girl every week. A ladies man, he was, and being a buffed Quiditch player didn't help to dispel his reputation. His dark blue eyes could turn stone cold at will, an effective defense technique. 

            "And let you have all the fun in our last year in Hogwarts? Banish the thought, Padfoot," James said, clasping hands with his best friend. 

            "Hey, James! Nice to see you again!" Dakota 'Cody' Smith said, giving him one of her trademark winning smiles that could get her an extension on an assignment if she didn't manage to complete it in time. Distant relative to Sirius Black, she had wavy dark hair which she had added dark blue undertones over the holidays. Her piercing blue eyes were definitely one of her best assets. Woe betide anyone who dares cross her path in Quiditch, for she was keeper for Gryffindor. Determined didn't even begin to describe her on the pitch.

            "Cody! Nice to see my favourite keeper again," James said, trying to heave his prank-laden trunk onto the train.

            "Hah! You mean your _only _keeper, Potter!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him, refusing to help him, even after seeing him struggle.

            "And a damn good one at that. Best player on the team, eh, Sirius?" Kelly Batista butted in, making fun of Sirius who thought he was the best member in the team. A good friend of Cody, her life was meant to irritate Sirius. Normally, irritating people of the other sex meant that you like him/her, but in the Kelly/Sirius face-off, she was born to do it. She had cropped light brown hair (think Mandy Moore) and is the most girlish out of all her girlfriends. Blessed with a big bank account, she could afford nearly everything she had laid eyes on and wanted. Living in the Muggle world, she has Muggle products littering around her room. You name it, she has it: MAC, Stila, Maybelline, Levi's jeans, Gucci, Prada, Top Shop and so on. When not irked, she is generally nice to everyone.

            "Hey, I'm the star of the team! No stealing the attention from the man of the squad, thank you very much!" Sirius said, holding his hand over his heart, as if hurt by her remark. 

            "Oh, get a grip, Black. Everybody has their own share of the limelight. Unfortunately yours doesn't shine is Quiditch," Saluna Misuki said, delivering her daily dose of quotes and anecdotes, albeit with a sting on its tail. Of Japanese origins, she had almond-shaped hazel eyes and a cute button nose which Sirius thought was adorable. Concealed behind the genius brain was a very wicked mind. Those who do not know her personally think of her as a shy and retiring person, but only her friends know how loud and warped she can be. 

            "Ah, the wisdom words of Miss Saluna. Such an honour bestowed upon us humbling minions to hear those sayings," Remus Lupin said, holding his hands in mock prayer. Unusually studious for a Marauder, he was the sensible one out of all four of them, but he was inaugurated as an official Marauder when he masterminded some of their more memorable pranks. Brains, he may be, but when the time is right, the 'good' Remus completely transforms into the 'evil' Remus and can switch back I the blink of and eye (more so if a teacher was around). Like a male version of Saluna. Or is Saluna the female version of Remus?

            "Shut up, Remus! That line is getting a bit worn out, don't you think?" Saluna said, irritated.

            "Saluna, darling, I've been saying that for the past 2 years. Why are getting worked up over it only now?" Remus said, leaning his 6-foot frame comfortably against the train.

            "Coz I feel like I'm up to here with you!" she said, pointing to her neck. "I've lived with it for the past 2 years coz I thought you were sensible enough to stop. Guess I thought wrong, huh, Lupin?" she said scathingly.

            "Spitfire, aren't me today," came a mild female voice behind them. James instantly recognized that voice and whipped around to see his beautiful Lily Evans.

            Wither striking and contrasting red hair and emerald green eyes, Lily was a knockout. Although petite, she was also known for her fieriness. Anyone who dares step out of school boundaries especially when she's feeling moody is bound to get a serious lashing from her, thanks to the power of prefectorialship entrusted to her. The only people that she didn't have any absolute power was the Marauders, especially Sirius and James who was a prefect himself. 

            "Lily!" James said. He pulled her towards him and smothered her with kisses. Feeling flustered at his PDA, Lily pushed him away, her normally porcelain complexion flushed with embarrassment. 

            "Whoa there, Tiger! Calm down, boy," Lily said, as if she were talking to a puppy. She stretched her arms in front of her to ward James. 

            "But Lily! I missed you! I haven't seen you in a long time!" James said, trying and failing to make puppy dog eyes, which made him look silly. His friends sniggered behind his back. James could be incredibly ridiculous whenever he didn't get what he wanted, which was most of the time. However, when duty calls, he's all business. His puppy-dog eyes always managed to attract the attention of his fan club, but never the object of his desires.

            "If you consider 2 months to be long, then yes. But you only saw her 2 _days ago," Kelly said, rolling her eyes._

            "But, well, oh, you know what I mean," James said indignantly. "Hold on, how did you know I was out with Lily 2 days ago?" he asked, looking perplexed.

            "Brings out a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Love is blind,' Potter," Cody said. When James's face registered a blank, his friends groaned. Lily just laughed. Even if he was one of the smartest students in the year, he could be a bit distorted at times. 

            "We met them briefly at Diagon Alley, James. Don't you remember?" Lily asked, trying to jog his memory.

            "Oh, yes, that. Hey, I was looking at the new model of the Challenger 2000, alright? So sue me for being a good Quiditch Captain, ready to help my teammates," he said defensively.

            "You, of all people, will be our Captain? I wanted that post, Potter!" Cody screeched. 

            "Yes, well, the best man won," James said, rather proud of himself.

            "If you work us the way Petterson did, I swear, I'll be the first one off the team," Cody declared.

            "Be my guest, Smith" James said, smirking.

            "Difftop!" Sirius hollered, sensing an argument. 'Difftop' was their code for 'different topic', used to subdue a fight before it starts. 

            "Does anybody know who the new Head Boy and Girl are?" Kelly asked, looking in her bag for her lipstick.

            "Uh, well, I'm Head Girl," Lily said, pulling out a shining badge that had the Hogwarts emblem on it with the words 'Head Girl' etched on it. 

            "No way! Congratulations, Lily! I was rooting for you!" Saluna said, admiring the piece of metal that gave her power to reign the school.

            "Yes, I'm sure you were, Lu," Lily said wryly, pinning it on her robes.

            "Hey, I was too, alright? Who's the lucky boy who gets to work with Lily? Or should I say unlucky, coz I'm sure James is going to give hell to him," Saluna said.

            "Hey, no need to exert myself. Why on earth should I bother giving myself hell?" James said, pulling out his own extra badge. Sirius made noises of envy while Remus looked highly amused.

            "I wonder what possessed the Professors to make you Head boy," Remus mused. 

            "Probably my charm and integrity," James said, also pinning his badge to the front of his robes. 

            "Great, just great. I get to work with the most irresponsible Gryffindor prefect of all time, and he just had to be made Head Boy," Lily groaned. "That'll be great, I'm sure, working all by myself. You with your Quiditch practices and half-finished homework and pranks all over school. I share you sentiments, Remus. I'm up for hell this year. If I don't pass my NEWTS this year because of your bloody extra activities, James Potter, it's all you bloody fa-"

            Lily was cut off with a kiss by James. "Don't worry, Lils. I promise to help you," he said, grinning stupidly.

            "I'll believe it when I see it," Lily grumbled, searching for her wand that suddenly went missing. She turned her pockets inside out but still could not manage to locate her wand. What she saw next made her seethe with anger.

            "James! Give me back my wand!" Lily yelled, reaching for her wand which he was twirling over his head, using his height to full advantage. 

            "Not until you say you love me," he said, giving her one of his cheeky grins. Lily rolled her eyes. She grabbed Remus's wand and muttered, "_Accio__ wand!" under her breath. Her wand slipped out of James's hand straight into hers. _

            "Thank you, Remy," she said sweetly. She looked at James and muttered an incantation. When James tried to use a blocking spell, he found that his mouth was clamped shut. Looking outraged, he traced the words "Undo the spell, Lily!" in the air with the tips of his wand.

            "I'll think about that. Now, get on the train, it's about to leave," she said, checking her watch. True to her words, to whistle blew. They boarded the train, ready to begin a new year at Hogwarts.

            "Hold on! Where's Peter?" Remus said, looking around as the train started to move.

            "Yeah! He said that he was going to buy some Muggle candy," Sirius said. 

            "Hold on! Wait for me! Stop the train!" a wheezy voice said, banging the side of the train. Sirius looked out and saw Peter panting from the rush.

            "Pull me up, Sirius! Please!" he begged. Laughing, Sirius grabbed hold of Peter's arm and hauled him up to the train. Some of Peter's stock fell out of the bag and bounced of the pavement. 

            "Oh dear, there goes half of my Mars Bars," he said sadly, mourning the lost of his chocolate bar. The whole carriage burst into laughter. Except James, of course, who still had his mouth stuck shut.  

*****

Read and review, please! I'm asking for at least 10 reviews, before I post the next chapter. The more reviews, the merrier!! If you R&R my story, I'll make an effort to do the same to you too! What goes around, come around, aight? 


End file.
